The Night Before the Wedding
by Bluemermaid3280
Summary: It was the night before Sakura' s wedding and she's planning to spend the night with her cold guardian, Yue, before they go their seperate way. YXS and SXS ** FINISHED**
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is a fic between Yue and Sakura… actually this is the continuation of my first fic ' Unexplainable' but I think this story can stand alone… however if you really want to appreciate this story try to read ' Unexplainable'.. sorry the first chapter is not that good.. actually this is supposed to be a long chapter however my brother accidentally turned off the computer without saving the changes I made in this first chapter.. I am rewriting it again for the second chapter, probably I'll be able to post it tomorrow or tonight… please read my fic and please… please don't forget to review. HAPPY READING!!  
  
  
  
1 DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura is owned by the very talented CLAMP.  
  
  
  
2  
  
THE NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING  
  
  
  
Sakura saw Yue standing on the top of the church… looking at the moon… arms crossed.. looking so aloof and distant. "why are you still awake mistress?" Yue asked without looking at her as she landed besides him "Sakura" she corrected him, she pulls her cloak closer as cold breeze caressed her cheek  
  
"why are you still awake?" Yue asked again, still not looking at her.  
  
"I can't go to sleep" Sakura said  
  
"you have to go to sleep" Yue said coldly "it's a big day for you tomorrow."  
  
Sakura sigh "that's why I cant go to sleep" she said "I am a bit jittery… no I mean really nervous about tomorrow"  
  
"why should you feel nervous" Yue asked "it was only a wedding"  
  
Sakura look at him there is a smile on her beautifully shaped lips "its not only a wedding" she said "it's a wedding… my wedding…"  
  
"a ceremony… what's makes you nervous about that" Yue said sarcastically "I've seen you fight a more formidable foe… but I have never seen you as nervous as tonight"  
  
"because" Sakura said "what will happen tomorrow will change my life forever… it's a turning point in my life…" she stopped and look at Yue.. then look sadly at the moon again.. she gave a defeated sigh and whispered "I n this wedding I might have what I have always wanted in all my life… or loose someone that is most precious to me"  
  
"its still so illogical" Yue said "just like… love… I cant understand why human.. specially females put so much importance on those two"  
  
Yue heard Sakura giggle and he gave her a side glance then look at the moon again "I remember this conversations before" she said there is wistfulness in her voice as she recalls the argument she had with Yue "it was on this same place… seven years ago" Sakura saw Yue's feature softened a little… and she saw a ghost of smile on his lips… as he remember … their kiss.. Sakura's first kiss.. "do you remember?" she asked softly… "It was stupid argument" he said "I am still not convinced" Sakura look at him sadly "I wish I could convinced you" she said "before we go our separate way.." this time Sakura saw Yue's jaw tensed that's the only reaction she always gets on him… but it expressed many things..  
  
"You have chosen your path" he said in a cold .. controlled voice "and Yukito have chosen mine … "  
  
"how long will Yukito stay in London" Sakura asked sadness in her voice  
  
"I don't know… he haven't decided it yet .. " Yue answered  
  
"but does he have to go after my wedding" she asked again.  
  
"He has his reasons" was all Yue's answered…  
  
There was a moment of silence until Sakura said " would you like to come with me…there inside the church" Sakura said softly. Yue look at her "why do you want me to come with you" he asked "I want to show you something" she replied with a smile on her small lips "why does it have to be inside that place" he said "why don't you show it to me here" "you asked too many question" she said "just come with me I'll wait for you inside" Sakura summoned the fly card and fly in the midair she looks at the unmoving Yue "please Yue" Sakura said pleadingly " just for tonight…" there was moment of silence finally he looks at her " wait for me inside" he replied coldly. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
Sakura patiently waits for, Yue inside the church ... her heart beats loudly at her bosom as she take note of her plan.. after fifteen minutes she saw him .. coming in she felt a tear at the said of her eyes 'tomorrow you will be gone' she thought 'tomorrow you wont be my guardian anymore. tomorrow we'll go our separate way.. but we still have tonight..'  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue enter the church unsure at what he expects to see. or what he will feel. but as soon as he laid eyes on the perfectly arranged church.. he felt his last thread of hope collapsed.. everything has been arranged the chairs. the ribbons.. the altars.. the flowers. Cherry blossom. try as he might he cant stop the image of Sakura and Li together taking their vows. he groan inwardly as he felt a sudden onslaught of pain in his chest.. he didn't want this pain.  
  
  
  
Yue look around he saw Sakura sitting on one of those long chair, she was not aware of his presence and seems to be in deep thought. "Dear God" Yue thought "but she is so beautiful sitting there with her old cloak that is too larger for her. With her long brown hair and delicate features, oh yes she is beautiful, a natural desirable lady " then whispering sarcastically "and also unattainable. so damn unattainable"  
  
Yue continues to stare at her with a tight feeling at his chest. His gaze caught and held for a long instant on the delicate color of her face , the lovely and smooth contours of her mouth. He is a fool, if he didn't know it before, he knew it now. .. Fool for letting his guard down. fool for letting her smile, laughter and kindness wiggle itself inside his heart. he is a fool for letting himself fall in love with his mistress. a girl that could never be his.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was still looking at her memorizing her face, drinking her beauty . like a man that is out for a journey and taking all the water he can take in order to survive. Yue might have made a sound for suddenly she turns her beautiful face to him. A serous serene face turns to him with a kind uncertain smile. He was about to walk towards her when she gestured him to stay where he is. Shrugging his shoulder he waits for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"what took you so long?" she ask softly as she reached his side  
  
  
  
  
  
He ignores her question "why are we here, mistress?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She then looks at her mischievously then slowly removes her cloak, slowly revealing her wedding gown beneath that cloak. Yue didn't know which surprise him most, if its Sakura wearing her wedding gown at this hour or because she suddenly turn more beautiful in front of him. The latter seems to be the right one. He always knew that Sakura is the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, he thought it is impossible for her to be more beautiful than before. but she just prove him wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
She smile expectantly at him, soft blush tainted her porcelain cheek, tantalizing emerald eyes search for his approval, pink kissable lips smiling partly at his sudden lack of voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue felt himself gulping for air. He wanted this girl so much. every pore of his being craved for her touch. she is so beautiful, so perfect both in and out, and being near her like this and not being able to touch her, knowing that tomorrow she will be wearing this dress at the altar being beautiful for her husband. this thought twisted his guts, like he punch at the stomach, leaving him breathless.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I better go" he said, while he still have some control "I'll send Kero here when I got home" then turn away not waiting for her answer, he wanted to run away as fast and as far as he can maybe that would lessen the pain. But suddenly small soft hand stop his movements. Strong electric current runs all over his body. Closing his eyes, collecting his control he look back at her, his expression blank.  
  
  
  
  
  
"don't go please" she said softly, her eyes pleading  
  
  
  
  
  
"why?" he ask  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura look at him uncertain she seems to be on the brink of making decision. The suddenly she smile at him, a gentle smile. "I. I want you marry me tonight," she said, when she saw surprise and indecisiveness in Yue's violet eyes she added, "please Yue. just for tonight, please. even in a mock ceremony"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue look at her, not believing what he just heard, saying the first thing that comes from his mind "why?" he said, "you don't know what you're asking?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walk closer at him gripping his hands with hers "I do Yue.. I do. I have been dreaming about it for the last sever years. from the moment your lips touch mine. just once. just for tonight.." she said, sadness was now visible in her eyes "we have been arguing about it since I was a kid... but you never seems to understand it... or rather you seem to always push it away."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue stared down at her, reading the look in her eyes, the look that suddenly filled him with unexplainable happiness. a strange emotion that sent fear down his spine. Forcefully he tried to misinterpret the message behind those emerald eyes, like he always did. Knowing it won't bring any thing, only heartbreak and pain for him and most importantly to Sakura. He was too realistic to believe in such fairytale.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't " he answered thinking it was probably for the best. But when he saw sadness on her eyes. He curse himself triple times.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yue." she said with a pleading eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally his feature softened, he looks at her for a long time. his mind says no but his heart pleads him to say yes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"where should we start?" he ask giving up.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sadness in her slowly disappears. Smiling gratefully, she pull him towards the red carpet. Closing her eyes she said "imagine there is a this beautiful music, people surrounds us."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue look at her all he wanted to do is to kiss her. He knew she can see it in her mind.. the music, the people..  
  
  
  
  
  
"My friends are all here smiling at me. Oniichan is with Tomoyo. they're having n argument about the video" she continued " Kero is over there, showering roses on the ground as I walk by , the priest is there waiting on the altar, father walks with me on the aisle" slowly she opens her eyes and look at him "and you. you were standing there waiting for me"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue was surprise when he saw pure happiness in her eyes as she look at him. it made him terribly happy and proud that she chose him to be his imagined groom. but it also filled him with dread . what Sakura sees is a dream, an imagination, and this is the first time he saw that expression. that kind of happiness.now as she imagined them getting married. and this is all he can give to Sakura , a dream.a happiness as fragile as a bubble. Sakura deserves better. she deserves the best.  
  
  
  
  
  
Flying towards the place where Sakura pointed, he looks at her. A heavy block seems to crush his heart as he looks at her walking towards him. looking directly at him, he can hear her humming a song, but it was all push away as he stared at the angel approaching him. He wanted so much to believe in this fantasy world and he would give anything just to make it a reality. a real wedding with Sakura.  
  
But reality always creeps in, tomorrow Sakura will look like the way she is right now. maybe even more beautiful, she will walk in the same aisle she is walking right now, maybe humming the same song. But the groom wont be him. instead Syaoran would be standing here, a big smile on his face, his heart pounding with excitement , anticipation and happiness as he waits for Sakura. Not him. he Yue would be miles away when that happens. But leaving his heart behind.  
  
The image brought fresh pain inside him wrenching him apart. But he force that thought and emotion inside. This is their last night together. No more Clow Cards, no more meetings at the top a church or a tree. No more arguments, no more adventure. tomorrow he will no longer be his guardian, he no longer be his protector. tomorrow, he would only be someone who had been part of her life. But he has tonight. this last night. and be damned if any one would take this special night from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing in front of him " its time " she whispered .  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue nodded his head. He felt like he is in trance. He realize that, holding her hands, walking at altar and standing on the front of the cross seems to be a normal thing for him. like it is so right to do it. like it is his right to marry her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura hold his hands and he was not even aware that he was gripping hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing at the front of the altar . They look at each other for a long time, their eyes spoke what their lips forbid to speak of. Both of them knew they are playing with fires. but like a moth. they cant resist it. This is the last night they have the last night they will share together. the last night where they can say what has been hidden inside them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wish this is real." she said tears gather at the side of her eyes "I wish the look in your eyes is real. I wish you really lo-"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura stopped when she felt Yue touch her cheeks, delicious sensation runs all over her body. He looks at directly at her eyes, for the first time, removing all its guard and what Sakura saw filled her with such joy, making her cry. Gently Yue remove the tears in her cheeks.  
  
"Listen to me Sakura . listen to the words I will say. for I'll say it only once, for I know there will be no opportunity to say it once again." he caressed her cheek softly . tenderly. looking directly at her face. memorizing each feature.  
  
"I have live through my dark existence only to bask in your beauty" he said his voice echoing in the empty church " I love your eyes that shines like emerald even your smile that brightens my sad existence , I envy the wind that runs through your hair, that touches your lips. I long to hold you in my arms. but I cannot, for your heart belongs to another, so I can only love you from afar. Your friendship means more to me than anything this world provides. And like an angel you touch my heart in a way I've never felt before. cause I never know what love is until my eyes gaze on you. I know we are only friends, but my heart wishes it to be more. And all I can do is hope and dream that one day I can feel your lips pressed to mine. to hold you in my arms and to openly say . I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time Yue is finished, tears flowed down in Sakura eyes. As Yue said the last word, he removed his hands on her cheek and remove something on his ear, his ear cuff. Brushing away Sakura's brown hair, gently without another word he put it on her. He don't want to look at her tearful eyes, for he know that will snap his control.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yue." he heard Sakura called his name. like angel inviting him to heaven. His control snap, Without a second thought, he suddenly pulled Sakura into his arms, crushing her body into his. He no longer care if this is wrong. all that he knows is that he got to feel her. to touch her.to taste her or he will die. Unconsciously he lowered his head and search her sweet lips, he tasted her salty tears and felt bliss when his mouth found hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura gave a delicious groan as she felt his lips on her. softly kissing coaxing. putting her whole body on fire. So different from the kissed they shared on the roof of this church seven years ago. yet the essence seems to remain the same. Weaving her hands on his hair, pulling him closer wanting more. To be in his arms is like being in heaven, yet making her long for more. long for nirvana. Satisfying her yet. wanting her to beg for more. This is what she always wanted . always dream about. she always knew there are no other man who can make her feel this way other than Yue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue felt her body pressed closer to him, her mouth opened to welcome his questing tongue, his tongue quickly found hers. And they dance in its old rhythm. Intertwining. tasting each other. wanting more. The kiss grew deeper and deeper , more passionate than ever. they knew they should stop, but reasons fled their mind whenever their tongue touch. Like a hungry traveler that is about to go to an journey. eating all that he can so that the nourishment will keep them alive it their travel. But they can't seem to be satisfied.  
  
Their hands caressing each other, putting each texture in the tactile memory. Their lips questing . searching. dancing with each other. if it is possible they would like to make it go on forever. until Sakura, breathing hard, remover her lips from his. gasping for air. Her hands are around Yue's shoulder, her head on his neck. She can feel his breathing quick and deep on her hair and she can hear his hearts beats triple time faster. mirroring her own.  
  
Yue hold on to his girl. Not wanting to let her go even in a minute, wanting to succumb to this craziness that beckons him. His chins caress his soft brown hair, her breathing tickles his neck. He knew he should let go. he should stop and go away as far as he can. But something in the way that Sakura kissed and hold him, that leaves him incapable of running . or thinking rational.  
  
"Yue." Sakura said in her passion-glazed voice "take me home. take me to my room and ma-"  
  
"Sakura." Yue groan, does this girl know what he is doing to her. does this girl know even here in church he was so closed in ravishing her. what more in her room.  
  
"please Yue, make love to me" Sakura ignored his protest "I want you to be my first. I want to give you something where no man can have. not even Li. please Yue. tomorrow Li will have my body. but I want to share this special night with you. I want to give you something Li cant have"  
  
"Sakura you don't know what you're asking!" Yue exclaimed feeling his control slip  
  
"I do! if your going to sacrifice yourself to Yukito. then at least give me this. the memory of being with you." Sakura said tears on her eyes "that's all I ask. please. before you go."  
  
Yue stood there without moving. actually he is afraid to move. afraid of the next step he will make. He love this girl. he loves Sakura and he would do anything in his power to make her happy.  
  
Taking a deep sigh, he gently he pulled Sakura away, wiping her cheeks with his hands, like what he always did every time she came running to him crying. Tomorrow someone hands will wipe her tears away and it wont be him. That thought bought a uncanny tingling at the side of his eyes and tightening of his throat. That's when he realized how closed he is to tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura look at him with a puzzled eyes. his innocent angel. Suddenly he sweep her into his. like what he always do.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yue."  
  
  
  
  
  
But Yue didn't respond. He just open his wings and started to fly. They fly in silence. Each in their own thoughts. Knowing this would be the last time she can be in his arms, knowing this can be the last time he can feel her in his.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching her room he lowered her tenderly on the floor but he dare not step inside afraid that he might loose this single thread of control. He looks down at her, his violet eyes full of love.  
  
" I am not created to live in this world, but Yukito is. he deserves to exist. I love you and I respect you." He said "Li loves you, I know he can take care of you. I want you to go to him tomorrow as pure and innocent as you are now. I want your children to have a mother that had a high morale, respectable and pure. I want you to be an ideal wife and a mother to your family." Yue paused closing his eyes for a while, praying for control as he saw tears slid down her eyes. " I love you Sakura, tomorrow, I'll go but I want you to know I have left my heart with you. not a day will past where I wont see your face, not a minute will past where I wont long for your touch, not a second will past where I wont hunger for your kiss and every beat of my heart whispers your name." without waiting for her to reply he quickly turn around tears started to fall into his eyes, he can hear her sob, tearing him apart. without looking back he opens his wings and fly in the dark night.  
  
"Sayonara. my mistress Sakura"  
  
  
  
  
  
"YUE!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's cry pierced the still night and at the distant a crying angel found himself suddenly immobile in the midair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok guys please review. Thanks.  
  
P.S. Thanks lonely_shadow 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*After 7 months..*  
  
  
  
  
  
Emerald eyes scan the wide ocean, a serene smile on her beautiful face.  
  
  
  
  
  
" You better not stay too long under the sun. its bad for you and the baby" he said, concern in his voice as he looks at her beautifully rounded stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
"its ok" Sakura replied smiling at him tenderly "we'll be inside in a minute."  
  
  
  
"ok. I'll just fix our lunch" he said "call me when you need something, I don't want you running around this place "  
  
" don't worry I'll take good care of her" Tomoyo said sitting beside Sakura  
  
"you better" he said with a tinge of humor, then run towards the barbecue grilled  
  
Two pair of eye follows him. "Li sure knows how to take care of you" Tomoyo commented still staring at Li "I wish I could have a husband like him"  
  
"hey what's wrong with you?" Sakura ask as she saw Tomoyo's sad face "is my brother giving you a trouble?"  
  
"nope" she replied "I wonder if he'll ever propose . we've been together for almost a year. Rica and Mr. Terada are going to get married next month. Chiharu and Yamazaki got engage last summer. Yukito we'll get married this December-"  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo became aware of Sakura's expression and too late as she realize what she just said.  
  
"oh my god!. I am so sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to. I mean. meant to tell you but-"  
  
"but your just waiting for the right time" Sakura finished Tomoyo's sentence  
  
"I am so sorry"  
  
"what's there to be sorry about" she ask her brown eyes goes to Li "I am happy with my life, I am happy with Li and my child" her eyes instinctively goes around her stomach, in a protective gesture.  
  
"That baby is the most important person in your life. now I understand ..." Tomoyo said. An understanding smile on her face  
  
"uh-hum" Sakura replied, her eyes scans the beach again stopping on Li's " His father is the most important person in my life. I treasure him as much as I treasure this baby. I love them both."  
  
"his?.." Tomoyo ask excitedly "when did you learn?..."  
  
"Yesterday, I had an ultrasound"  
  
"that is soo good" Tomoyo said happily "what will you name him?"  
  
"he is going to be a junior" she said proudly  
  
Tomoyo look at her with a twinkling eyes "so cute. It makes me wanna have a baby. . I wonder if Touya would like a baby first before the wedding?"  
  
"Tomoyo." Sakura said  
  
"just kidding" Tomoyo said, she look at her friend.  
  
"If a given chance." Tomoyo ask " what do you want him to look like?"  
  
It was a minute before she answered, "If given a chance" Sakura said "I wish he will have his father's hair, I wish he can be as tall as his father and what I really like is that for him. " with a serene smile and her brown eyes shinning with love she looks at Tomoyo. tenderly caressing her ear cuff "I want him to have his father's violet eyes and wings."  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Ok! I am done. This story is finish. What do you think? Please review, send your comment, feedback or questions. I might be able to continue this story if I get enough request . Thanks for reading my story. P.S. Thanks Lonely_Shadow. 


End file.
